gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ethan Forrester
Lord Ethan Forrester was the third-born son of Lord Gregor Forrester. Biography Background He is drawn to pursuits of the mind, particularly music and books. Ethan and his twin sister Talia both shared a great love for the towering trees of Ironrath. He was young when his house joined the War of the Five Kings, and the end of the war placed him into a role which he was unprepared for.Ethan Forrester - Game Codex Entry Ethan was once tormented by a miller's boy, and while his mother wanted to intervene, his father wanted him to fight his own battles. His brother Asher, however, had none of it and grabbed the miller's boy by his neck and knocked half of his teeth out. Gregor was furious, but all Asher cared about was his little brother."Iron From Ice" "Iron From Ice" After his father is killed and oldest brother Rodrik Forrester is presumed dead during the events of the Red Wedding, young Ethan officially becomes the new head of House Forrester, (though it is assumed he was still the acting Lord throughout the course of the war. It could also have been Duncan Tuttle, the castelan, and Lady Forrester), when House Bolton is enforcing its new Lannister-backed rule of the North. Ethan succeeds despite being the third son because second son Asher Forrester was exiled some years before. Ethan is first seen playing in the ironwood grove with his siblings Talia and Ryon. He is hiding from the two behind tree. Talia scans the area and remarks that if he was smart he would reveal himself, while Ryon states he doesn't like the game anymore because they can't find Ethan. His hiding spot is revealed, and he comforts Ryon. Ryon begins to speak about everyone who he misses, his siblings and Gared Tuttle, who was recently sent to the Wall. They discuss Gared's fate, and how Ser Royland Degore was worried about him because he believes Ethan can't fight well, and called him a milksop. Talia recommends that Ethan let him teach him how to fight, as he taught Rodrik, Asher, and even herself how to fight. Ryon agrees, believing a lord should know how to fight. Talia begins to reminisce about how Rodrik, Asher, Ethan, and her used to play in the grove for hours, but Rodrik became serious and Asher became angry. She asks Ethan to not be like that, but be the way he already is. Ethan can promise not to change or state that he may have to. Ser Royland calls out, stating that Ethan is need in the great hall immediately, as Lord Ludd Whitehill has arrived unannounced and unexpectedly. His siblings beg him to stay, and even if the player chooses to stay in the grove, Ethan goes to the meeting. Duncan Tuttle and Ser Royland brief Ethan. Royland wishes to be decisive and firm, ordering him to leave and not give him any satisfaction, while Duncan wishes him not to provoke the Whitehills. Lord Whitehill and his men enter. Lord Whitehill begins giving him condolences for his late father and brother, although they weren't his friends. He raises his hands to be shaken, which Ethan can do, ignore it, or thank him. Regardless, the rival lord proclaims that his only regard that he wasn't there to drive the dagger into his heart himself. Ludd announces that the Forresters finally got their due. Ethan responds to this, before Ludd rants on how the house received him with no bread and salt. Ethan also answers this, possibly angering him even more. Royland and Lord Whitehill share a glare before Duncan reminds Ethan that he's losing control. Ethan redirects Ludd's attention back to himself, and asks why exactly he's here. A Whitehill man-at-arms, Britt Warrick comes forward and explains his encounter with Gared, stating how they were attacked for no reason. When Ludd asks how Ethan answers for his men, Ludd is angered further, he questions on the whereabouts of Gared. After hearing what has happened Lord Whitehill, angrily proclaims he's not leaving until he gets his justice, and unless they bring the coward who did it they'll answer to Roose Bolton. Ethan's mother, Lady Elissa Forrester intervenes, calming Ludd. He apologizes, but turns back to Ethan, proclaiming it's not over. Ethan declares it's over, and Elissa reminds that Ethan is Lord of Ironrath and that his word is law there. Ludd reminds him that Lord Bolton will have the final say, asserting that he will tell Roose that a Forrester man killed one of his own, and that the new Lord Forrester lied to his face and denied him his justice before leaving. After the Whitehills leave, Royland either remarks that he was wrong about Ethan and he stood up to him like a true lord, or Duncan will remark that Ethan acted wise. Lady Forrester adds that he was brave, but he'll need to be braver when Ramsay Snow, comes to see him bend the knee. Later, in one of the wooden towers of Ironrath, Maester Ortengryn follows him disclosing that he is young and there are those that are uncertain of his leadership, but relates that three hundred generations of Forrester lords stand behind him, and speaks of his ancestors, such as Gerhard the Tall, the founder of the house and his grandfather Thorren the Bold, who seized back the river valley from the Whitehills. Ethan asks about his father, who Ortengryn affirms will be known as Gregor the Good. As Ethan looks over the smallfolk and Forrester men train, Ortengryn tells him that they were his father's people to lead and protect, but now they're his. The maester then informs him that his father and all of the previous lord had one man he trusted above all overs: his Sentinel and that Ethan must now choose a Sentinel. Before their conversation can continue, they hear Ser Royland yelling, and look down to see him kicking a man with chains to the ground, and asks to summon Ethan. Ethan comes down, and Royland explains that the man, Erik, is a thief and deserter, who they caught stealing weapons when he was supposed to be guarding them. Erik rants on how they haven't been paid and their lot of bread and wine grows smaller everyday, before Royland silences him. Duncan, Royland, and Ethan meet, where they discuss the punishment. Royland reminds him that his father took three of a thief's fingers, while Duncan notes the men are on edge, while Royland replies that the men must know they can't do whatever. Duncan says he could send him to the Wall. Ethan turns toward the thief, and either takes three fingers, which Royland or him will carry out, send him to the Wall, or gives him mercy. After the punishment is meted, Ortengryn comforts Ethan, and notes that a Sentinel could help him in these kinds of situations. He gives Ethan the Bracer of the Sentinel and reminds him that tonight is his first small council meeting and it would be wise to give the bracer then. He goes to discuss the matters with Duncan and Royland, who both praise themselves and recommend they become Sentinel. Royland tells Ethan of their defenses, and recommends they put everyone that can hold a spear on the wall to intimidate them when they arrive, while Duncan talks about their food supplies, and offers that they could demand food from the smallfolk. Ethan also goes to talk to Ryon, who is carving a sword which he calls "Two Brothers" because it has Ethan's and Rodrik's name on it. Ryon states that one day he'll have a real one, he then asks if Erik was a bad man. He says that people who do bad things need to be punished, and that someone did something bad to his father and Rodrik and someone should do something worst to them. He visits his uncle Malcolm Branfield, who is in the stable preparing his horse. He recommends that Ser Royland should be the Sentinel, because he needs a warrior at his side, he's and explains that he is preparing for a journey across the Narrow Sea to retrieve Asher. Talia comes and briefly talks with Ethan, informing if Mira did or didn't ask for help from Lady Margaery, but comforts him on his decision, and can be asked who should be Sentinel, to which she names Duncan, who's wise and fair. Before Ortengryn convenes the small council meeting, he can be asked about the ironwood, which he believes is their gold. He recommends that they could give the Boltons ironwood and they'll leave them alone. The small council meeting begins. The maester, Lady Forrester, Ser Royland, and Duncan are all present. Ethan first names his Sentinel, much their happiness and the other's dismay. The Sentinel reports of Ramsay Snow, alerting them that he is a day's ride away. Lady Forrester believes they should prepare for the worst, while Ortengryn argues that the Boltons need them to harvest ironwood. Royland interjects, demanding they answer with the sword. Duncan either attempts to silence him with his Sentinel status, or Royland does the same to him. Ethan settles it. Duncan wishes to be diplomatic, but Royland states that the Bolton sigil is a flayed man. Lady Forrester interrupts, stopping the bickering and asks Ethan to devise a plan to deal with Ramsay, because Mira's efforts, if asked, are not guaranteed to succeed. Ortengryn wishes to make an offering of ironwood for peace, Royland wants to fight, while Duncan wants to use diplomacy. Ethan selects a plan of action. After this is selected, Royland recommends that they position their forces at the gate and they make Ramsay wait at the gate and only let him in because Ethan allowed it. Alternatively, Ethan can choose to meet Ramsay in the great hall. He also deals with the man who was not chosen to be the Sentinel. After the rest of the council leaves, Lady Forrester speaks with her son. She tells him of his exiled brother Asher, how he can help them. She explains his skilled fighting skills, and his hunger for it. She also reminds him of the miller's boy, and what Asher did to protect Ethan. Malcolm comes in, and Lady Forrester pleas for Ethan to allow him to go to Essos. Ethan selects his decision. Before the meeting, Ethan is informed that Mira could not get help from Mira if she asked. Ryon, Talia, Lady Forrester, and Ethan's Sentinel are present waiting for Ramsay. If Ramsay is to met at the gate, he is annoyed that it is down. Ethan lets him and Lord Whitehill. He is given an ironwood shield, which he tests. He gazes on the smallfolk and Forrester men, before entering the great hall. If he is to be met in the great hall, the ironwood shield will be tested by him in there. In the great hall, Ramsay asks Ethan to bend the knee, and Ethan can choose to do so or not. They begin to discuss the fate of the Forrester's Ironwood supply. He splits it 50/50 with the Whitehills to see who fares better. He also orders a garrison of twenty Whitehill men at Ironrath. Things seem to be going well until Ramsay begins to toy with Ethan's siblings, Talia and Ryon. Ethan convinces him to stand down (unless he was only provoking him to see what Ethan will do) and Ramsay seems to pull back. However, Ramsay suddenly stabs Ethan in the neck--leaving a fatal wound, and leaving no official heir as Ryon is taken as a ward by the Whitehills. "The Lost Lords" Talia tells their brother Rodrik (who is revealed to have survived the Red Wedding) about Ethan's death. His corpse is later seen on an Ironwood casket with his father on another one next to him. When the funeral starts, Rodrik will give a eulogy to his little brother before alighting his body. With the cremation taking place, Talia sings of losses of the two fallen lords."The Lost Lords" After the Battle of the Bastards, Ethan is finally avenged when Sansa Stark feeds Ramsay to his own hounds. Family Tree Image Gallery Ethan Forrester.jpg Ethan_Corpse.png Father_&_Son.png Appearances Quotes Spoken about him References de:Ethan Forrester ru:Итан Форрестер Category:Lords of Ironrath Category:Nobility Category:Members of House Forrester Category:Northmen Category:Deceased individuals